The Secrets Between Friends
by Josh Spicer
Summary: Rated G/Kplus  Fluttershy and Rarity seem intent on keeping a secret from their friends, but when this secret involves keeping Rainbow Dash hostage…well…what the heck are these two planning? Oneshot


**A/N – And my streak continues!**

**Title – The Secrets Between Friends**

**Rated – G/K+ for Mild Violence and References to Certain "Things"**

**Summary – Fluttershy and Rarity seem intent on keeping a secret from their friends, but when this secret involves keeping Rainbow Dash hostage…well…what the heck are these two planning?**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a normal, sunny day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were busy cleaning up the library after the most recent disaster in the town. Applejack was buckin' some trees down, the red and green apples falling down in the baskets below. Pinkie Pie was working on the newest party, for whatever occasion this time is unknown to even her.

Yes, the ponies of Equestria were certainly passing their time in the usual manner…

…that is, except for Fluttershy. Instead of helping the animals through their regular routine, much like the other ponies, she was sneaking around the town. She hid behind a cart of apples before tip-toeing over to a tree. This continued through the majority of the town, going completely unnoticed, until she reached Rarity's house.

While hiding in a bush next to her house, Fluttershy looked left and right, making sure to stay low, before knocking her hoof on the door. It opened and Rarity found her way into the doorway. She also looked left and right before signaling her friend in. Fluttershy tip-toed inside, and Rarity closed the door.

After Fluttershy was inside the house, Rarity sighed.

"Um, maybe…Rarity, this isn't such a good idea," Fluttershy sighed, hiding behind her hair.

"Oh, don't get cold hooves _now_ Fluttershy," Rarity replied.

"But—"

Rarity put her hoof in Fluttershy's mouth, interrupting her second thoughts.

"Oh relaaax, my sister's out of the house, Rainbow Dash is still tied up, the others have no idea, we're still on par with our plan, so there's no reason to be nervous darling," Rarity said.

She took her hoof out of Fluttershy's mouth, but when she opened it again, Rarity stuck it back in. She stared at Fluttershy with squinting eyes, Rarity's stare emulating that of her own. With a muffled sigh, she nodded. Rarity removed her hoof for a second time and placed it on her floor.

"So…where's Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

The two of them walked over and found Rainbow Dash, tied up by her hooves and her mouth muzzled. She tried to fight through the ropes and leather, but no matter how hard she tried, she always ended up on her back. She released a defeated sigh before Rarity helped her back onto her flank.

"Ugh, honestly Rainbow, this will go _much_ faster if you don't fight it," she said.

This got Rarity a rueful glare. She released a long breath before trotting over to her desk, which held a book. She looked inside and mumbled to herself a bit before releasing a "ah-ha!"

"Found it," she said.

She trotted back over to Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Alright, Fluttershy, I have the spell. Now, who is this special little pony you wanted to fill with your lust?" Rarity asked.

This caused Rainbow to widen her eyes and begin fighting once more. Rarity sighed before slamming a hoof on her tail. Rainbow flew up in the air before falling back down on her flank. She clutched her tail in between her legs in pain before glaring once more at Rarity. The lady pony simply smiled at her.

"Oh, um…you know…," Fluttershy's answer was interrupted by some mumbling.

"I can't _hear_ you deeear," Rarity said with a bit of arrogant grace.

"I said…," Fluttershy spoke once more, again mumbled out.

"Oh come on Fluttershy, so Rainbow can hear you."

With a sigh, Fluttershy answered.

"Princess Celestia."

At this, Rainbow's eyes widened once more before falling on her side, slowly and lazily, like a cow being tipped over. Her eyes squinted. Tears started to form, but she quickly blinked those away.

The mere thought of Fluttershy's crush caused Rarity to giggle and jump with excitement.

"Alright, now, we already have her hair sample, easily received via Twilight's numerous collections of her majesty's items…" Rarity said.

She said this while floating over the said lock of hair. She placed it in a nearby pot of liquid.

"…we already have some of Twilight's potions, easily received via Spike's unrelenting crush on _me_…"

Rainbow released another muffled sigh as Rarity continued.

"…now, all that we require is a lock of hair from a person who loves you, Fluttershy," Rarity said.

This caused Rainbow's ears to perk up.

"Oh, well, I'm sure that somebody like that doesn't exist," Fluttershy said.

Rarity began to release a gentle laugh at this. She is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ohhhh not good," she said.

After a quick rush over to the door, she opened it and Pinkie Pie was seen, a smile on her face and balloons tied around her neck.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie," Rarity said slowly.

"Hey Rarity I was wondering if you would like to go to a surprise party that I made it's called the Surprise Party of All Parties to Ever Exist!" Pinkie said.

She took a breath before continuing.

"And I was wondering if you'd seen Rainbow Dash because I can't seem to find her anywhere!"

Rarity stared at her friend a bit before laughing mildly.

"Nope, haven't seen her!" she said.

This was followed by her slamming the door. She released a breath before hearing her voice again.

"Hey, what's going in there?"

Rarity quickly closed the window shade to the right of the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

With each window Pinkie appeared at, Rarity closed the shade.

"Ooh, is that Fluttershy?"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

"Why is she tied up?"

"Ooh, are you guys playing a game?"

Soon, all the windows were closed, leaving Rarity on the floor, breathing heavily from the effort. Her hair was a bit out of place, much to her own chagrin.

"Oh, my hair is a mess," she said.

But Pinkie Pie's voice was still heard.

"Hey, why's Rainbow tied up?"

Rarity gasped at Pinkie's arrival. It was cut short when a book planted on the back of her head, sending the lovable oaf down the floor. It's revealed Fluttershy pulled the trigger, and it's the spell book that Rarity had.

"Ooh, I hope I wasn't…too harsh," the always shy girl said.

Rarity released another breath from her lips before smiling to her friend.

"No Fluttershy, it's quite alright. Just…stand over there by Rainbow and I'll get back to the spell," she said.

Fluttershy followed her friend's request. Using her horn's powers, Rarity raised the pot of substances over towards them.

"Now, where were we?" she asked.

"Oh…the hair of somebody who loves me," Fluttershy responded.

She blushed at this and tried to hide it behind her hair.

"Right," Rarity said.

The prissy pony than grabbed the tail of Rainbow before quickly swiping a lock of hair out of it. The more harm to her tail causes Rainbow to try and charge for Rarity, still hog-tied. Rarity moved and Rainbow was sent flying into the horse models. They collapsed on her after she landed on the ground. She looked up at her friends, dizzy with stars circling around her head. Rarity put the lock of hair in the pot before trotting over to her friend. Fluttershy was right behind them, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry Rainbow, but Fluttershy _couldn't_ go to Twilight, she just wouldn't allow such…Zedora-like magic," Rarity said.

Rainbow looked at Rarity with another glare.

"Oh don't give me that look," Rarity said.

"Wait…I don't understand," Fluttershy said.

This caused Rarity to release another gentle laugh, amused at her friend's naivety. She released Rainbow's muzzle, letting the pony take a deep breath in.

"Well, tell her Rainbow," Rarity said.

"You could've just asked me you know," Rainbow said.

"Oh please, we both know you wouldn't have permitted Fluttershy to have a crush _other_than you."

This caused Rainbow to blush as she looked away.

"Wait…Rainbow…you love me?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow sighed before nodding. The situation, again, makes Rarity flutter with giggles.

"Oh, Fluttershy, it's so _cute_!" she said.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't think you'd love me back. Now I realize I was right. Plus, it would be kind of weird to have two girls in a relationship," Rainbow said.

This statement causes Rarity to scoff.

"Rainbow, my dear, your mindset is completely off," she said.

"Come again?" Rainbow asked.

"Nearly every girl pony in this town likes other girl ponies. Actually, the only ponies in this town I can think of that _don't_ like other girl ponies are Applejack, who is too focused on her work to ever care, Spike, who isn't a pony, or a girl for that matter, Derpy Hooves, who doesn't even really know what love is, and myself," Rarity explained. "As you can tell, it's difficult to find another pony to share my life with, what, after the situation with…_him_."

This causes her to glare to the right, away from her friends.

"Oh, yes, him," Fluttershy said.

"Oh jeez yes," Rainbow agreed.

Rarity continued, "And being one of the few non-same gender ponies, I can tell who likes whom. For example, Pinkie Pie here has a _huuuuge_ crush on Twilight, but Twilight never notices. She herself likes Celestia, but knows it'll never work. My sister likes Applebloom while their orange friend likes Rainbow. The mayor likes her secretary and do you remember those two bullies from Applebloom's class? They like each other. Luna likes the leader from the Wonderbolts, who likes you Rainbow. And thus, that leads me back to you two. Rainbow likes Fluttershy, who likes Celestia, but also has a crush on Rainbow."

This situation caused Fluttershy and Rainbow to stare at Rarity, blinking their eyes a few times before looking at each other.

"So, yeah," Rainbow said.

She looked away from Fluttershy, blushing a bit. Fluttershy glanced over at Rarity.

"I'm sorry Rarity. I know we went through such a hard time to get the ingredients, but I think I've found who I like," she said.

Rarity smiled at this. Her horn glowed and the pot floated over. Rarity caused the pot to tip over, dumping everything onto the floor. Her fateful white cat then crawled on over and began to lick it up off the carpet. The pot was then thrown off somewhere else before Rarity spoke.

"You can untie her Fluttershy," she said.

Using her mouth, Fluttershy bit through the rope. Once released, Rainbow stood up and looked at Fluttershy. They both blushed at the look before sharing a hug.

"Oh, love. You two run off now, I have a mess to clean up," Rarity said.

They nodded before heading out the door. Before they left, Rainbow held Fluttershy's hoof. This caused Fluttershy to blush some more, hiding it being her hair. Rainbow laughed at this before the two close friends left Rarity's shop. The shopkeeper herself remained inside. She turned around to find herself face to face with a smiling Pinkie.

"Um, sorry about before Pinkie," Rarity said.

"Oh, it's alright, besides, I heard everything," Pinkie said.

Rarity began to softly laugh at this, rubbing her hoof behind her head.

"Then you know…"

Pinkie nodded wildly, causing her hair to be flung about.

"Everything…?"

Again, Pinkie nodded wildly, her hair again flinging about.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie promise?" Rarity asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye."

After sticking her hoof in her eye, she was unable to get it out.

"Um," she said.

The two began to laugh at this situation as the "camera" began to zoom out, going out of Rarity's shop. Eventually, Pinkie stopped laughing.

"Wait, why am I laughing?" she asked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N – Bronies unite. :3**

**On top of my Avatar AU, I am also going to build a My Little Pony AU. **

**The Following Message is Off-Topic but Describes Why I Like Writing One-Shots Now**

**I feel more apt to write with one-shots. It's easier to get through and I can establish more with more stories and more words than I do in one chapter.**

**Basically, one-shots are better than chapter stories for me because I can do more in multiple stories that establish a long-lasting plot than I can in one story with multiple chapters because a bunch of little things can outdo one big thing if done right.**

**And here's hoping for being done right.**

**Back On-Topic**

**And now that I've discovered the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction section, I am going to have a field day with it. :)**


End file.
